What Goes Around
by QueenSized12
Summary: After finding out that his wife cheated on him, Sam's Life changes in just one night. Title comes from Justin Timberlake's song What Goes Around.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that's been on my mind the whole day and I just hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

I was late. My wife specifically asked me to be home at 7:00 this evening because she needed to tell me something important. I knew I was beginning to neglect her but tonight was the night I was going to it up to her and here I am pulling up to the house at 8:15. As I walked through the doors I gave her an apologetic smile and flowers and her favorite chocolate in my hands heading to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, when I got in the kitchen there was nothing on the stove like there usually is and as I look over to her she looks like she had been crying which made me rush over to her and ask her what was going on but as soon as I asked her I got a bad feeling in my stomach which told me that something bad was going on.

"Sam, I'm pregnant…" she says and I immediately cut her off

"Is that why you were crying because if it was you shouldn't be crying because you know I've always wanted kids and…"

"Sam that's not the reason I was crying." She said as she interrupted me and gave a slight smile "the reason I'm crying is because this baby in my stomach isn't yours. Sam, I've been cheating on you for the past six months because you have been neglecting me ever since you got the promotion at your job and I need someone to care about my needs and not just their own and that's how I met Puck he was caring and he put my needs before his and he made me feel so special and I really hope that you'll…" I cut her off by putting up my hand.

"You cheated on me with my assistant, Rachel how could you do that to me. I've been trying to be the best husband I can be and I come home to you telling me this bull shit." I said as I was starting to get really pissed so the next thing I do is grab my jacket and run out the door and hop in my car not even allowing her to explain herself. I began to drive not knowing where I was going. When I stopped the car and look up to see where I was and I notice where I am. I was at my ex girlfriend, Mercedes', house. I walked up to her house and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door she didn't even have the chance to say anything because I began to kiss her and at first she began to resist but then she started to kiss back as I led her to the wall. And the next thing I knew I was waking up with no clothes on in her bed. As I looked up I see her peacefully sleeping which left me wondering what the hell I did last night.

**So tell me what you guys think of it. It came to my head after I found out my boyfriends reason for leaving me. So yeah I was full of a little rage and I don't know why I used Rachel to be his wife instead of Quinn or somebody so yeah sorry to all you Rachel lovers out there that I pissed off and hope you liked this one-shot that I wrote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since some people have told me that I should continue I'm going to and I'm glad that everybody enjoyed my story so here's part 2. Also, before I forget, thanks to everybody who gave me good advice and I really appreciate you guys y'all are right his loss is someone else's gain and all I got to say is on to the next one.  
**

**Since I'm done rambling enjoy the story and don't forget to review I really don't care what you talk about whether it's about the story or if it's about what's your favorite dessert is (btw mine is Strawberry Cheesecake). Okay Now I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

**I ****DO NOT**** own anything.**

**Part 2: The Aftermath.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

"**Not again" were the first words to come out of my mouth when I woke up to the sight of Sam Evans lying in my bed. This was the second time this has happened to me. He just laid there looking at me with this little goofy half smile he gave me. The same half smile he gave me the last time.**

***Flashback***

**It was almost midnight on Halloween Night 2011 and I was home watching my favorite episode of my favorite show when I hear my doorbell ring and so I got up thinking it was some teenage kids trying to get some candy and when I open it was none other than Sam Evan at my door. Flashing those gorgeous eyes my way. He walked in my house with out even being invited and sat on my couch.**

"**Same old Mercy watching Big Bang Theory on OnDemand. Haven't changed a bit have you?" He said with a little bit of nostalgia in his voice. I haven't seen or heard for this boy in two years, why was he sitting on my couch now. **

"**What's the matter Mercedes, you're not surprised to see me?" he continued with that smug smirk on his face.**

"**Surprised isn't the word I was looking for, Samuel. What are you doing at my house? Don't you have a girlfriend to be with or something?" I said with forced sass on my voice.**

"**Oh please you know you're excited to see me you know you missed me after we broke up 2 years ago. You were a complete mess when we broke up so I know you want me back." **

"**Oh please Sam I am so much better than you know that the only reason we broke up is because you couldn't have handled all of this," I said as I was rubbing my curves to prove my point. "Plus Sam I am so much better without you. You were just some anchor weighing me down." **

"**Oh so I was an anchor that weighed you down, Cedes, really you know I did your body good. And you know I handled ALL of your curves."**

**He said that as he began to rub his arms all up and down my body trying to make a move but it wasn't working or at least that's what I had to make it look like on the outside. Then he began to kiss my neck and move the kisses lower and lower and lower up until the point where he felt my body shiver when he got to my hips. He began to kiss me then I began to kiss back we were passionately kissing each other fiercely and the next thing I noticed was that I was only one in the bed by the morning which really made me pissed that he did that to me. I vowed to never let him or anyone else do that to me again.**

***End of Flashback***

**No One P.O.V.**

"**Sam, why'd you come to my house last night? You could've slept with wifey instead of going and cheating on her. Why do you always come to me and wreck my life?" Mercedes said angrily at him but mostly angry at herself for letting her guard down and letting Sam do this to her again. **

"**Mercedes, trust me I didn't plan on coming here I just sort of ended up here and had a sudden rage to kiss you and all of this happened. I wouldn't deliberately try to hurt you like that and you know that." **

"**Do I really know that Sam. Ever since last year you had me so confused not knowing where that left me and then three months after that I get you and Rachel's wedding invitation in the mail which made me so mad because you guys aren't perfect for each other she only thinks about what's good for herself and nobody else. But you know I just sat there at your wedding watching you pretend to be happy with that chick as the tears rolled down my face as Santana tried to console me. Maybe you and Rachel do deserve to have each other in your life all you guys do is think about is yourself and don't care how much you hurt a person" **

**What Mercedes just said struck a nerve to Sam because he just stood there stunned. He never thought about her feelings especially the last time this happened he just wanted to let Rachel know that he always got what he wanted and it didn't matter if she was in the picture or not but it really crushed him about what Mercedes just said.**

"**Sam you need to go. " Mercedes said as Sam began to put his clothes on.**

**Sam's POV**

**I left Mercedes house directly after getting dressed and began to head home my head was filled with a lot of thoughts some were of what happened last night and some were memories of the past. In the car, his radio was playing As Long As You Love Me and all of the good memories he had with Mercedes came to his mind. When the song was over he was pulling into the drive way and as he walked up to the door it suddenly open with a still crying Rachel at the door.**

**Sorry it's so short but you know it is what it is. If you are seriously confused about anything please PM me because I want to know what I should do in Part 3 and don't want to leave you confused . So yeah don't forget to REVIEW. Love you guys so much.**

**XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on What Goes Around: …as he walked up to the door it suddenly open with a still crying Rachel at the door.**

Sam pushed pass Rachel and went upstairs and went to the bedroom knowing that Rachel was following behind him.

"Sam, where the hell were you? I have been worried sick about you." Rachel said looking and sounding like she really cared about where I was.

"I really don't need to explain myself to you anymore Rachel. Why are you even still here?"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me?! Sam, I am your wife you need to explain yourself to me."

"Oh, so NOW you want to act like my wife Rachel why couldn't you think about our marriage when you were screwing around with Puck, huh?"

Rachel became speechless, which was shocking because she ALWAYS had something to say.

"Do you really think I would be here if I didn't care about you, Sam?"

"Please I know you, Rachel you probably went to Puck's house telling him what happened and he told you that he couldn't be with cuz he was deeply in love with his girlfriend." Rachel looked at him shocked that he knew this "Yeah you probably didn't know about Quinn did you, Rachel? You probably even thought you owned his heart but in reality Quinn will always have his heart."

Rachel was astonished at what just happened she couldn't do anything but just stare at him with her jaw dropped.

"Sam, you know I wouldn't…" she was cut off by Sam talking.

"You have an hour to get all your shit out of my house."

Rachel looked as if she was going to cry but forced herself not to cry.

"Sam you wouldn't kick me out would you? I mean I pregnant I can't be living on the streets while pregnant. You love me way to much to do that to me." She said as she jumped on Sam's waist wrapping her legs around his body and kissing him.

Sam then smiled and said, "You know what Rachel?" She looked at him looking so hopefully just knowing that he would take her back. "Your hour started about 30 minutes ago, you have exactly 30 minutes to get your shit out my house and whatever is left WILL be going to Goodwill." He said as he pushed Rachel off of him and went to the living room and waited for Rachel to come down. Twenty-eight minutes later Rachel had a suitcase full of her things with tear stains all over her face.

Just as Rachel was heading out the door Sam stopped her and she had a small smirk on her face before she turned to face him.

"Give me the keys to my house and the car that I bought you for your birthday." He said as he stuck his hand out to get the keys and Rachel handed him the keys and went on out the doors as the tears ran down her face.

*Eight Months Later*

Sam was having a good day since it was official that his divorce was final after putting up with Rachel longer than expected Sam decided to treat himself to a lunch at his favorite restaurant. When he arrived he saw a couple who was a cuddled up together in a booth. As he was about to walk past the booth he heard a giggle. He knew that giggle it was Mercedes' giggle. He walked up to the table to see if it was actually was and got a little sad when he saw it was her wrapped in some other guys arms.

"Hello, Mercedes" He managed to say even though he was a little hurt. Mercedes and the guys looked up and Mercedes was shocked to see him there.

"Oh Hey, Sam," she said as she looked over at him.

"Is that all I get is a 'Oh hey Sam' can I at least get a hug" and she eventually got up to hug him but as he watched her get up he noticed that she was pregnant and she look like she was going to pop anytime soon. As quick as she hugged him was as fast as the hug was.

"So how do you know my Cedes?," the dude at the table said as he help Mercedes sit down.

"Oh we go way back," Sam replied, "So are you guys are expecting a baby I see."

Mercedes looked at him and let me tell you if looks could kill Sam would be dead right before their eyes

"Yep, In four weeks we will be expecting our little bundle of joy."

"Oh how nice. I didn't catch your name what is it again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Matt Rutherford, Mercedes' fiancé." Sam looked at them bright eyed

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go to my table now. So…"

Matt interrupted him "Are you eating alone, Sam" Sam nodded his head "Why don't you join us then" Matt said as Mercedes took her turn to be bright eyed

Sam was about to appose but then decided he should since he didn't want to be alone. They sat there in silence up until Sam broke it.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"About 6 months, Sam" Mercedes said become very agitated that he was there

"Umm… I know I might sound a little nosey but if y'all are have been together how are you guys having a baby in 4 weeks?"

"Some boy was playing with Cedes emotions and when we started to date she found out she was pregnant and you know here we are."

Once Sam heard that automatically thought about that night trying to remember if they used protection. Mercedes froze when Matt told that story she wasn't ready for Sam to know and she defiantly didn't want to deal with Sam now.


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOOWWWW, Guys you have made me love you guys even more and you make me feel oh so loved. So because you guys love this so much I've decided to give you a little surprise but you will have to find out after this and I need your opinion on it.

Enjoy this last part you guys. Thanks for being oh so loyal and faithful and you just don't know what this means to me. I love you guys and I really mean it. So, enough of this emotional moment, enjoys the final part of What Goes Around.

Remember I DO NOT own anything trust me you would know if I did.

What Goes Around: Part 4.

After lunch, Matt had to go to work so he paid for the check and walked with Mercedes and Sam to the door, kiss Mercedes and told her he would see her later and left. Mercedes began to walk to her car until she heard Sam call her name; she turned around and looked at him.

"Mercedes, don't you have something to tell me?"

"Um… No not really but if were done with this I really have someplace better to be." She said and walked to her car leaving Sam to just stand there.

He watched her get into the car and try to start her car but it wouldn't start. He decided that this would be the perfect moment to try to talk to her again.

He walked up to her car and knocked on her window. She silently cursed to herself knowing exactly who it was at her window. "What do you want Sam?"

He motioned for her to down her window; she started to refuse but knew that he was just going to stand there until she did. She rolled her window down and he began to talk, "Do you need a ride?" he said She shook her head no "I'm going to call Santana and see if she can pick me up."

"I'll wait for her to arrive so you won't have to be here alone." She smiled when he said that knowing that the southern gentleman that she dated years ago was still in there. She called Santana and waited for her to pick up but she never did. "She didn't answer so I think I might need that ride" she said very shyly. He opened the door for her and helped her get out the car. She got into his car and closed door as he got in and started his car.

He started to drive and for the first 10 minutes sat in silence until Mercedes finally broke it.

"Sam, I know you want to know so just ask" she said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me you were pregnant that is the only thing that is on my mind right now." Mercedes took a deep sigh and then began to explain her reasoning.

"I honestly thought it was none of your business. I knew you were just going to run back with wifey and then never talk to me again. Then a couple of weeks later I met Matt and he was super nice to me and he always treated me with respect. Just as we were getting close to each other I found out I was pregnant and I explained to him what happened between us and he was so reassuring and told me that he would be with me through thick and thin no mater what happens and he told me he would even play the role of the baby's father. And I began to let him in and just thought if Matt was going to be in his life that I didn't need to tell you. I mean honestly you can't judge me for not telling you, you don't really give a damn about nobody but yourself" Sam just sat there and thought about what she just said and then he realized she said "his life" and that just made his day.

"It's a boy?" He said with a smile forming on his face

"Is that the only thing you got out of that whole story" she said with a whole lot of sass.

"No, it's not the only thing I got out of that but it's the only good part of the story," he said and watched Mercedes smile at the comment.

"Yeah, I remember how in college you said you wanted your first born to be a boy so I thought that would be a highlight in your life especially over the last couple of months." He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Your mom ran into me at the store and we talked for a while and she told me what was going on in your life," he just shook his head knowing his mom "well she told me how Rachel cheated on you with some guy and then wanted you to take her back but you ended up kicking her out and divorcing her."

"Wow my mom told you everything didn't she?" Mercedes nodded her head while laughing.

They began to reminisce about the old days when they were dating and talking about all the good times that they missed. When they pulled up in her driveway Sam looked at her.

"Mercedes, Can I ask you something?" he said with a serious face. She noticed his serious face and the smile on her face faded. "Sure."

He wasn't sure how she would react to his question. "Why'd you allow me to treat you like some type of slut those two times I came over to your house?" Mercedes didn't know how to answer that question but she tried to.

"I honestly don't know, I guess I just loved you so much that I would always let you in. I guess I just thought that you would come back to me and when you didn't the first time I knew you would come back but didn't expect it to be the same way you did last time." Sam just looked at her nodding understanding every word she said.

"Okay, So I have another question. Do you really love Matt?" Mercedes looked at him big eyed and just as she was about to answer him her phone began to ring she looked at the phone and saw it was Santana calling her back. "Um… I gotta answer this call. Can we talk about this another time?" He looked at her and nodded his head as she slowly got out his car and waddled to the house and answered the phone. He watched her open the door and saw her stumble stepping in the house watching her fall hard on the sidewalk. He jumped out of his car and rushed to her. He saw blood and her gripping her stomach in pain. He heard Santana yelling in the phone trying to find out what was happening.

**4 hours later**

Sam was in the waiting room with Santana. He called the ambulance and told them what happened and Santana heard what he said and met them at the hospital. Santana called Matt and told him to come to the hospital and when he came she explained what Sam had told her and he rushed to be with Mercedes in surgery.

Santana just stared at Sam. "Why were you with Mercedes anyways?" she said with a whole lot of sass and anger.

He explained what had happened earlier how they were at lunch and her car broke down and he gave her a ride home.

"Why does it always seem like every time she's with you she ends up being hurt some how? Why don't you just learn to leave her alone you've done enough damage to her already."

"You honestly think I intentionally did this to her. Why would I do that you know how I feel about her"

"Do I, Sam, the past two years you've been putting her through so much shit I just don't know what to believe. I had you back before you pulled that wedding invite stunt, like really who the fuck does that to some person that they claim to love so much. In fact, if you love her so much why'd you break up with her in the beginning? You probably don't even know you love being a player so much that you were willing to crush anybody who got in your way even the people who love you."

Sam sat there shocked he couldn't believe Santana just said that. I mean he could believe it but he was shocked she said it just now.

Matt came into the waiting room and asked Santana to come with him. Sam was alone in the waiting room thinking about his life and how Mercedes was a huge factor in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without Mercedes in it. He would take a bullet for this girl but he knew he would have to fight for her love especially since she's engaged to that Matt guy.

Matt came back into the room without Santana. Matt just stared at Sam.

"So you are the dumbass who played with Mercedes heart?" Matt said looking at Sam disgusted.

Sam decided to play it off and pretend that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play that bullshit with me pretty boy. I don't have time for your foolishness. Santana just told me everything that went down between you guys since college." Sam put a mental thought to thank Santana for all this.

"Listen, I didn't expect this to happen I just know that today I found out she was pregnant and she wanted me to do nothing with him. But now that I know about him I don't want to let either one of them go."

"So, now that you know that she's pregnant you want to be in life. Now you decide to take responsibility for what you've done. Don't you think it's a little to late to try and do that."

"I think it's a good time to make up for all the bad things that has happened in the past. I need to stop acting like a foolish kid and act like a man and take action for my mistakes."

Matt just stood there. "Let's just see what Mercedes decides to do," Matt said as he started to walk away.

"Hey Matt," Sam shouted towards him "I just want you to know WHEN she does chose to let me be in his life I'm fighting for what is rightfully mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Matt chuckled lightly and turned away walking towards Mercedes room.

**So guys that's it, Tell me how you liked it in a review. Well are you ready for your surprised? I hope so because I'm bout to tell you. I have decided to write a continuation of this story. Are you guys excited about this? I hope so because a bunch of you are my inspiration to write. So here's the plan I'm going to write an epilogue for this and then start the continuation of it. You can give me ideas by messaging me and reviewing to this story. **

**Love you guys bunches,**

**XOXOX KYKY **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my loves, sorry this is so late but I really needed a break because I was beyond stressed so I apologize for that. But enough of my personal problems lets get on to the next part…**

**What Goes Around Part 5**

Mercedes and the baby were fine she delivered a healthy baby boy who was eight pounds eight ounces and he was just as handsome as ever. Matt and Mercedes named him Aiden Micah Jones. Sam was standing at the nursery window staring at HIS Son who resembled him so much. Sam heard footsteps come from behind him and when he turned around it was Mercedes' parents. James looked at Sam bright eyed when he saw his daughter's ex-boyfriend standing there at that nursery window staring at his grandson. He felt bad for the boy he told Mercedes to tell him about the baby when she announced she was pregnant to them but his daughter's hardhead she decided not to tell him leaving the poor boy out of the loop and just standing there in the dust. James just patted the young boy's back which made him begin to cry.

"He looks just like me," Sam said as he force a smile on his face, "I really screwed up this time. She'll never allow me to be in his life now. Who knew a little boy that I just found out about would mean the world to me after only knowing him for little than 3 hours?"

Now that Sam knows he has a son he beginning to realize that he needs to change his ways to at least let Mercedes know that he is responsible to take care of her and their son much better than that punk Matt. James just stood there watching Sam stand there in pain knowing that Sam is a good kid but lost his ways when he went to college and he always liked Sam and just didn't like the way he treated his baby girl like some type of slut. Emma Jones watched her husband and her grandson's actual father and she realized she then needed to have a much needed conversation with her daughter whether or not she wanted to hear it or not.

**Two Weeks Later**

Mercedes POV

Matt and I brought home Aiden three days ago and I'm not going to say it been really easy but it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be especially since I told Sam that he could be a part of Aiden's life, which made him grin like a little child which made me feel like the old Sam I knew and love was coming out of this devilish Sam that I've grown to hate. After telling Matt what I decided he became angry and was telling me that I should let Sam be a part of Aiden's life because he an unfit parent and doesn't even know how to take care of himself and since he already has one father in his life that he doesn't even need to have Sam in his life. When those words came out of his mouth I heard nothing but jealously in his voice and it made me begin to wonder what made him jealous and when I asked him he just shrug it off like a stubborn teenager hiding stuff from his parents. He's been acting very jealous lately ever since Sam walked into my room with eleven thorn-less, red and coral roses for me and a huge bear for Aiden, which I thought was super nice but obviously Matt didn't approve. Matt's jealousy is really something I don't want to deal with as I'm trying to take care of my son and planning our wedding which was in a few months. He was sent back to work today so I didn't have to worry about him hovering over me, asking me questions about the wedding, or trying to cater my every need, not that I didn't appreciate it but it was beginning to make me feel like I wasn't able to do anything for myself which was a feeling that I just don't like. I just really hope that everything gets better before we get married.

**Sorry it just so short but I just needed to put something up before I got super busy. So don't forget to tell me what you think about it and you can also give me ideas of what to write about in future chapters and I will try to use them. **

**~KyKY**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey loves, just wanted to let you guys know that I will always and forever love you guys. All of your comments made me smile and they just brightened up my day. So just because you guys did that I've decided to give you another part of the story so as always, ENJOY!

Sorry for any mistakes that are in the story and remember I don't own anything trust me you WOULD know when I owned it.

What Goes Around…

Part 6

Mercedes had grown agitated when it came to Matt and Sam being in the same room. She couldn't tell what was going on that made Matt not like Sam but she knew that she was to the point where she feels she needs to slap him to get the point across that she is with him and not Sam but they are going to need to get along if they're going to be in Aiden's life. Sam had been coming around for the past couple of days when he got off from work to come help out with Aiden while Matt was still at work and every time he came he always came baring gifts for Aiden stuff like bears and cute little outfits that say stuff like "If you think I'm cute you should see my dad" or "Parents lock up your daughters" and Mercedes just thought they were the cutest thing ever. Sam had been grateful for being a part of the bubbly happy baby's life. He loved coming around when Matt would be home because he knew that it just aggravated the shit out of Matt and it made him jealous that Sam had a certain bond that he would never have because he wasn't his actual father and he liked that Matt was getting jealous and he also knew that Mercedes can't stand to be with a guy who was clingy so it surprised him that she was still with him even though he was the most clingy person in the world.

Sam was upstairs with Aiden singing to Aiden, when Mercedes went up to check on him she saw that he was singing Diamonds by Rihanna and couldn't help but to smile when she watched his face as he sang to the young infant. When he finished the song she looked over at a fast asleep Aiden with a tiny little smirk on his face and she decided to go in the room.

"I see you've done the impossible. You got him to go to sleep on time today I haven't been able to do that since I brought him home from the hospital. How'd you do it?" Sam just smiled at her.

"That's very confidential, Miss Jones, If I tell you I tell you I would have to kill you." He answered with a smirk on his face looking just like the baby in his hands.

"Well then since you won't tell me I guess I'm just going to have to eat these white chocolate chip cookies all by myself since you won't tell me." Sam stared at Mercedes like she was crazy

Sam put Aiden down in his crib. "You really want to know?" Mercedes nodded her head and he motioned for her to come closer

"That's for me to know and you to never know" Sam said as he ran downstairs to get a cookie.

Mercedes looked at him realizing he was really starting to turn back into his old self and she also realized that she missed and loved this Sam and she was beginning to fall back in love with him over again. But she wasn't going to let her feeling get in the way of her and Matt. She might love Sam but she's in love with Matt. Or so she thinks.

So what do you guys think tell me how you feel about this. Don't forget to review and/or PM me what you think should happen in the story because right now I'm running low on ideas right now.

Love,

Kyky


	7. Chapter 7: Aiden's First Christmas

I'm baaackkk. Here's the next part/chapter. Enjoy my loves!

Three Weeks Later on Christmas Day

Mercedes P.O.V.

Today is Aiden's first Christmas and we couldn't be more excited. My family is coming to my house since it's still a little early to be taking him put especially in this freezing weather. Matt and Santana are in the kitchen with my mom helping her make cookies for all the little kids. Sam's supposed to be coming over with his family so they can finally meet Aiden in person. I'm upstairs getting Aiden dressed while my dad is watching some game on TV. So far everything is going really smoothly nobody's getting on each others nerves and everyone's enjoying each others company. As I come down the stairs I see my Aunt Kay and Uncle Will coming in and right when my aunt spotted me she rush over to me and take Aiden out of my hands. They were the first people I told that I was pregnant and they have been supportive of me since that day.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too, auntie" I said as I was hugging my uncle

"You know how she is she gotta see the baby before she can talk to anybody" he said and I just laughed.  
I heard the doorbell ring so I went to go open it and when I opened the door I saw a blonde headed girl come charging at me.

"Mercedes, I haven't seen you in forever!" Sam little sister Stacey says as she hugs her and doesn't let her go.

"Stacey its good to see you too but you are squishing me." As I say that she lets me go and starts giggling. I hugged the rest of the Evans family and they sat down and met Aiden and began to get acquainted with everybody

An hour later everything was ready and everybody was here so we decided to pray and eat. Everyone took there seats Matt sat on one side of me and Sam sat on the other side of me making Matt mad but you could tell he was going to hold it in until after the family left. We all began chatting about everything and once we finished eating we decided that it was time for everyone to open their gifts.

We handed all the kids their presents first because they were becoming very antsy. Once everybody got their gifts they opened them and thanked everyone even everyone in my family got the Evans family something which surprised me seeing that almost half of them hated Sam and I was pretty sure that they weren't going to like his family either. Once everybody opened their gifts everything started to wind down and people were starting to leave.

Soon the only people who were here were Santana, Sam, Stevie, Stacey, and Matt. Stevie and Stevie were in the Living room with my parents helping them clean it up. Santana, Matt and I were cleaning up in the kitchen while Sam was upstairs changing Aiden and putting him to bed.

Once everything was cleaned and tidied up, my parents decided to leave and Matt went to go help them carry their presents to the car. I looked over at Stacey and Stevie to see them knocked out on the couch. I glanced up and saw Sam coming down the step coming towards me.

"Mercedes, I actually have one more gift for you tonight."

"What is it?" I looked at him curiously since he didn't have a gift in his hands.

He looked into my eyes and then kissed me. I started to push him off of me but then I couldn't control myself and I began to kiss him back soon we were beginning to passionately kiss until I heard my name being called. When I looked up I saw Matt looking at us furious.

Leaving me standing there wondering what the hell I just did…

To be continued…..

Oooooohhh Mercedes what did you just do. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that to happen and I'm the one who is writing this. So what do you think about this chapter/part tell me what you think and make sure you review because it's the only way I know you guys are actually reading this and I'm still entertaining you. But other than that I have nothing else to say so bye

Merry Christmas guys,

Kyky


	8. Chapter 8:Christmas Aftermath

Previously:

"Mercedes, I actually have one more gift for you tonight."

"What is it?" I looked at him curiously since he didn't have a gift in his hands.

He looked into my eyes and then kissed me. I started to push him off of me but then I couldn't control myself and I began to kiss him back soon we were beginning to passionately kiss until I heard my name being called. When I looked up I saw Matt looking at us furious.

Leaving me standing there wondering what the hell I just did…

Now:

"Mercedes, what the hell are you doing?" Matt said looking at me with those furious eyes.

"Matt, this isn't what it looks like…" I said to him trying to make him realize what was going on from her point of view.

"You haven't even been realizing that he's been trying to get back with you and you didn't even try to stop him. You are just as foolish and stupid as they come falling for this ignorant white boy who obviously didn't give a damn about you before and all of a sudden he comes back into your life deciding now that he has the chance to be with you because you had his child." Matt said obviously letting out all of the anger that he has been holding in all this time

I just stood there dumbfounded and started walking towards him begging for his forgiveness.

Matt pushed her off of him "You obviously need some time to your self so if you some how decide that you actually want me in your life you know how to reach me." He said as he went upstairs to their room to pack a suitcase full of his stuff and then left. I went to the door calling his name and when he got in his car and drove off I dropped to my knees with tears in my eyes.

Santana came out of the kitchen wondering what was going on and when she saw me crying she ran to me and instantly started to console me. I looked up and saw that Sam was still standing there looking over at me not sure what to do.

"This is all your fault! Every time I let you into my life I somehow get hurt. Why can't you just leave me alone? The one time I actually find someone who actually loves me for me you come bouncing into my life ruining it. Why do you have to do that Sam? Huh, why do you always have to come and ruin my life?!" I said to him as I stood up getting all up in his face trying to get him to feel what I was feeling

"Mercedes, I honestly didn't expect for this to happen. This wasn't the way that I planned it to happen. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me-"He said but Santana interrupted him.

"Sam, I really think you need to go you've caused enough trouble here tonight so just grab your brother and sister and you need to leave." Santana said trying to be as calm as she possibly could at the moment but was actually sounding really rude.

Sam did exactly what she told him to do and left. I just kept on crying while Santana consoled me. I just sat there and cried myself to sleep.

Well guys. This is the aftermath of story hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think. Bye my loves


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, Loves! Now I know I haven't updated since 2012 and I'm really sorry about that but I've become really busy so sorry about that and I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be able to update quicker than I have been. Love you guys!**_

_**Also for those of you who are also reading my other story Enough Is Too Much I just wanted to let you know that I'm **__**AM **__**still working on it and not planning on giving up on it just yet so just putting that out there!**_

What Goes Around Chapter 9

I woke up to knocking on my door. I looked over at my alarm clock and see that its 9:45 in the morning and I was wondering who the hell was knocking on the door this early in the morning on a Saturday morning I had the house all to myself today since Santana decided to take Aiden last night a so I could have a relaxing evening with just Me, Myself and I. I walked down the steps and headed to the door and when I opened it I saw my mom. I knew something was up when she walked in telling me that we needed to talk.

"Mercedes we need to talk about Sam." My mom said having direct eye contact with me.

"Now I know you don't like me being in your love life and usually I don't like to get involved in it but when it involves my grandbaby not being able to see his dad is just something I have a problem with."

I rolled my eyes it was way too early in the morning to have this conversation with my mom and she knew it. I got up and went to the kitchen and my mom was quick on my heels.

"Now I might not know what happened between you and Sam but I do know that you need to figure out a way to get along with each other for Aiden's sake."

I sighed and she continued "It's been three months since Sam has seen Aiden has seen him and I think you two need to sit down and talk."

I knew she was right and just as I was about to agree with her she started to talk again. "So that's why I had your brother to go to his house and bring him here. I also asked him to bring Matt here so you all can work on y'alls issues" My eyes were about to burst out of my head

"You did WHAT?!" I practically shouted at her and right when I did that I instantly regretted it.

"No you better watch who you yelling at don't forget I brought you into this world I spent 28 hours in labor with you and I'm not afraid to take you back out of the world. As I was saying you need to get dressed because you are not about to meet them guys with your hair wrapped and you wearing ratty pajamas you got 50 minutes to get yourself together so you can squash this with these guys."

I knew better than to argue with her after her 'I brought you into this world and I'll take you right back out speech' so I went back upstairs and got into the shower got dress and started to unwrap my hair. I heard the doorbell ring and my heart dropped I knew that this was going to be nothing but drama.

I looked over at my phone and got an idea. I called Santana and told her what was going on and she instantly knew she had to come over her ASAP. After getting off the phone with her I knew I had to face my fears and go downstairs to face the oncoming drama coming my way.

I walked down the step and saw Sam, Matt and my brother, Shane, sitting there with my mother. This was not going to be good all I know is Santana better hurry up and get here before all hell breaks loose.

_**Hope you've enjoyed this and again I'm sorry I have been slacking on this stories but something I've been working on is my procrastination! Buy anyways see you soon my loves…**_


	10. Chapter 10

I sat down at the table and instantly Matt and Sam looked at directly at me and you could literally cut the tension with a sharp butcher knife. They both looked at me with a look of confusion on their faces. I gave them a small, shy half smile. My mom and Shane decided to give us privacy and left out the house to go get coffee. We sat in silence for about three minutes before Matt broke the silence. He looked at Sam and began to talk.

"Why you have to go and kiss my fiancé?" he said and you could hear the anger in his voice when he talked to him. Sam just looked at him.

"Well punk are you going to answer me or are you just gonna sit there in silence" Matt spoke again getting angrier each word came out.

Sam looked again and then spoke. "I wanted to know if there were any sparks left in our relationship and after kissing her I realized that there was still some sparks, no, actually there was a lot of sparks in that kiss. I didn't mean for it to cause problems in your relationship."

Matt looked at him then he looked at me. "Do you feel the same way about him" he said to me and I looked at him I honestly don't know how I felt about him. All I knew is that I had feelings for him and he hurt me too many times and I knew I didn't want to go through that again with him. Matt interrupted my thoughts "Well, Mercedes do you feel the same way about him?" he asked becoming very impatient. "I…don't know…-" I was interrupted again but this time it was by my phone and by the ringtone I could tell that it was Santana and I quickly answered the phone.

" Are you on the way with Aiden? I miss my little boo boo." I stopped talking when I heard her sniffling. "'Tana what's wrong"

"I was driving and a car slid and lost control of the car and couldn't slam on the brakes fast enough and crashed in to the car I'm fine but Aiden was rushed to the hospital…" I heard nothing else after that all I knew was that I needed to get to the hospital immediately.

_**So guys sorry for the late update but I became busy and I was gonna update in May but it didn't quite work out that way but I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews. **_


	11. Chapter 11

We'd been sitting in that waiting room for about thirty minutes now and nobody has come and told me nothing no nurse or a doctor which was making me more and more worried. My baby was in a car accident and nobody wants to tell me what's going. If somebody doesn't get out of here soon I will most likely flip out. I can't handle not knowing what's going on with my baby a baby that I carried for nine months and it seems like nobody seems to care about that. Santana has been apologizing all day long and I know its not her fault but I cant help but think that if I would have just followed my gut instinct and just kept Aiden at the house with me instead of being selfish and caring about how I need a break he would have been fine and not in this hospital right now. I can't even begin to know what's going on right now I'm just praying that my little Aiden is alright. I look over to Sam and his face was flushed you could tell he was worried just by looking at him and when you looked at Matt his face was full of concern and he looked confused I knew he cared about Aiden, I knew both of the care about Aiden so much that its probably killing them on the inside.

"Mercedes Jones" I heard someone say and when I looked up I saw one of the doctors.

"That's me. How's my son? is everything okay? Is he okay?"

"Um…Ms Jones I think that we should talk in private." The doctor said.

"Can I bring his godmother with me?" I asked him

"If you think that would be helpful."

I waved over to Santana to tell her to come on and she wiped her eyes and grabbed her bag. We followed the doctor to an office and he sat us down.

"Ms. Jones, we think that you son may have Shaken Baby Impact Syndrome which can lead to serious injuries and brain trauma that can lead to impairment or death. He's showing some symptoms of it and we have just finished the process of testing him and are now waiting on the results."

"Do you know the chances of him having it?" I asked him praying that they were going to be very slim.

"As of now I know that it's been known that one in four babies with SBIC dies." When I heard that I completely flipped out then the tears starting flowing. We left out of the office after that and were told that we could see him.

"THIS IS ALL ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEGGED ME TO KEEP AIDEN OVERNIGHT THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED MY SON WOULD BE SAFE AT HOME IN HIS CRIB BUT NO YOU JUST WANT ED TO TAKE HIM FROM ME AND NOW THERE'S A CHANCE MY BABY COULD DIE!" I shouted at Santana.

"Mercedes I…" she tried to say but I interrupted again.

"No I don't wanna hear just do me a favor and get out of my life forever. "I said to her right when we got to the room and I slammed the door in her face when I got in the room and saw little Aiden's face all I could do was cry. I couldn't lose my baby.


End file.
